


Human Contact

by sperrywink



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks Cougar is just after a little human contact. He couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Some help from evacatherder, but mostly un-betaed.

It first happened in Bolivia. At first Jensen thought Cougar chose him because Pooch was taken, and it wasn’t like Clay or Roque were viable candidates. Both of them were too caught up in being big, bad-ass, macho guys. He was there, and Cougar needed some human contact. It wasn’t like he was complaining. He had desperately needed some human contact too, after everything that went down. He just didn’t know he could go to Cougar for it.

So when without a word, Cougar slipped into his ratty bed behind him, and snuggled in, wrapping an arm around Jensen’s waist and placing his hand over Jensen’s heart, Jensen just grunted, and pulled Cougar’s arm closer. His mind briefly went to a sexy place, they were both just in their boxers after all, but it was too apparent that Cougar was just looking for warmth for that fantasy to sustain.

Cougar relaxed behind him, and was soon snuffling sleepily into Jensen’s back. Even without the promise of sex, Jensen was enjoying having arms holding him tight a little too much to let sleep overcome him right away, though. He listened to Cougar breathe, and felt his warmth, until his tiredness was finally too strong to keep at bay.

He woke up when Cougar rolled away, and let him go. He mumbled something, he wasn’t even sure what, and Cougar shushed him, and rubbed a soothing hand on his arm for a minute before his warmth disappeared entirely. Jensen heard the pipes in the bathroom clank, and then he was slipping back under.

Neither of them mentioned it the next day.

Or the day after when it happened a week later.

Or the week after that.

Then they were on their way back to the States, and they were too busy setting up the job for sleep. Of course, then the job turned to shit, and they focused on the next job, and then the job after that. Through luck and the intervention of one bad-ass chick, they managed to come out of the third fiasco intact, but Jensen was on edge. He had been shot, almost _shot dead_ , and Roque had betrayed them. To say he could use a hug was the understatement of the century.

So in the small house in Utah that was one of Aisha’s safe houses, and on their way to New Hampshire, Jensen found himself tossing and turning for half the night. It had always been Cougar coming to him. Since they had never discussed it, he didn’t know if Cougar would welcome his presence when it wasn’t solicited. Still, Jensen wasn’t a coward by nature, so he finally said fuck it and got up, padding quietly to Cougar’s room.

Pushing the door open, he stopped, and held his breathe. He didn’t want to startle Cougar, and get a knife in the ribs, so he shuffled from foot to foot as he tried to figure out a way to determine if Cougar was awake enough not to shiv him. He could barely see the lump that was Cougar under the blankets, and he was just beginning to regret coming, all the while wondering how Cougar found the guts to disrupt his sleep, when the lump moved, and an arm raised the blankets invitingly.

Jensen sighed out in relief, and scurried towards the bed, and into it as quietly and quickly as possible. Cougar settled the blankets over both of them, and Jensen rolled onto his side, the one without the gunshot wound. This left them facing each other, which was different from all the other times, and Jensen was a little unsure how to proceed.

Luckily Cougar didn’t seem to have Jensen’s nervousness. He just settled on his back, and pulled Jensen’s arm around his waist, so that Jensen was draped over him. Shrugging mentally, Jensen put his head on Cougar’s shoulder, and sighed. He tightened his arm around Cougar, and then let all the tension leave his body as sleep came.

When Jensen woke, Cougar was still with him, which was… unusual. Of course he was lying on top of Cougar, but Jensen didn’t think a little thing like that would stop Cougar from disappearing if he wanted to. It was about this moment that he realized Cougar was gently combing his fingers through his hair, and he was hard, hard and pressed up tight against Cougar’s thigh.

His breath caught in his throat, and Cougar’s hand paused, before it resumed in the same soothing rhythm. As Jensen lay there frozen in indecision, Cougar huskily said, “Come here.” He took hold of a Jensen’s hair and tugged, so that Jensen’s head was lifted, and he was facing Cougar. Cougar looked fond and exasperated, which was how he typically looked at Jensen, so Jensen smiled back, which was his typical response. It was Pavlovian by this point. What wasn’t typical was when Cougar, gripping Jensen’s hair tighter, maneuvered them into a kiss. 

Jensen wasn’t ashamed of the loud moan he let out, or the way his hips pushed harder into Cougar. This was better than any fantasy; light-years better. Cougar just wrapped one leg around Jensen’s thigh, and slipped his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. Getting with the program, Jensen slid over to be fully on top of Cougar, and settled between his thighs. Cougar was hard against him, and it felt delicious.

Jensen started thrusting, setting up a good, driving rhythm. He wasn’t sure how late in the morning it was, or how much time they had, and he desperately wanted to come with Cougar. It was like a burning need he hadn’t known he had before this moment. He was too caught up to even move away for the second it would take to strip them of their underwear.

Cougar seemed just as driven. His thighs were locked around Jensen's hips, and his tongue mimicked Jensen’s thrusts. Breaking the kiss, moaning and shuddering, Cougar came, rutting up against Jensen. Jensen watched with awe as Cougar threw his head back and his hair spilled over the pillow. It was the best sight Jensen had seen in years. He said, “Oh, holy shit,” and also came, grinding down into Cougar, who growled at the over-stimulation.

As his pulsing stopped , Jensen lifted up, and rolled to the side. He said, “Sorry, sorry.”

Cougar just limply patted his side, and replied, “De nada.”

They lay there, cooling off, and Jensen’s brain finally started kicking into gear. He didn’t know what all this meant. Preparing for the worst, but too confused not to ask, Jensen asked, “So, what are we doing?”

Cougar gave him a look like he was being stupid, and replied, “Falling in love.”

Feeling his face break into a wide smile, and unable to contain it, Jensen replied, “Well, that’s all right then.”

Cougar shook his head fondly, and chuckled lightly. He also gripped Jensen’s hand, and twined their fingers together, squeezing a little bit.

Jensen squeezed back, and brightly asked, “So you want to share a shower before our underwear becomes pasted on? There will probably be the bonus of scandalizing Pooch.”

Cougar kissed the side of his cheek, and when Jensen turned so that they could kiss for real, winked at him. He said, “Yes,” and climbed over Jensen. With a backward, flirty glance, he sauntered towards the bathroom, with Jensen hot on his heels.

Jensen thought this falling in love business was pretty great.


End file.
